1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to a system and method for securely synchronizing multiple copies of a workspace element such as a file in a secure network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data consistency is a significant concern for computer users. For example, when maintaining multiple independently-modifiable copies of a document, a user risks using an outdated version. Further, by the time the user notices the inconsistency, interparty miscommunication or data loss may have resulted. The user must then spend more time attempting to reconcile the inconsistent versions.
The problem of data inconsistency is exacerbated when multiple copies of a document are maintained at different network locations. For example, due to network security systems such as conventional firewall technology, a user may have access only to a particular one of these network locations. Without access to the other sites, the user cannot confirm that the version on the accessible site is the most recent draft.
Therefore, a system and method are needed for providing users with data consistency, and more particularly for synchronizing multiple copies of a workspace element such as a document in the secure network environment.